Thank you MrSmith
by the-devious-Y
Summary: sam really should have been more careful.


**A/N: Hey guys the-devious-Y, here again to give you your prescribed amount WINCEST sex. So I got this prompt from the SPN kink meme. The prompt was:****_ SmithXWesson dean fucks Sam over his desk: Spanking, Dirty talk, and facial_****. So I thought ****_"hey that sounds like something I might be interested in writing"_****, and a few days later (more like weeks) this kinky bastard popped out. It's kind of OOC but this it AU so why not. I'm sorry Ms. Prompt writer, I made Sam a perv. T^T**

**Warning: I don't own the show, if I did Jared and Jensen would be locked up in my basement. I OWN NOTHING! Except my computer (oh wait my brother bought me this, damn I own nothing T^T)**

**This story contains: BJs, spankings, facial, and lots of dirty talk. And it also has Sammy's porn stash. ****This is rated M for a reason!**** No Flaming!**

Thank you Mr. Smith

"Wesson!" the young manager yelled over the phone intercom, making worker jump slightly in surprise spilling is coffee over his computer.

"Damn it" Sam Wesson swore under his breath, taking a deep breath to calm down "yes MR. Smith?"

"Get your ass in here!"

He got up from his desk angrily, to see what the aggravated man wanted.

Sam stopped in front of the door that lead to his manager's office. Sighing he opened the door.

"MR. Smith?" he questioned as he entered the office.

"Have a seat Wesson" an annoyed Dean Smith answered his voice harsh, calmer then he had been on the phone but still pissed, as he flipped through the stack of papers in his hand without looking up at Sam. Sam sat still trying not to make him Angier, after a short awkward silence dean finally looked up at the taller his eyes fierce but curios.

"Do you know why you're here Sam?" dean questioned gracefully getting up from his chair as he shot a sharp gaze down at the younger man.

"Not really sir" he choked out an answer nervously, dean began to circle him.

"You see Sam I've been watching you for a while" he said placing his hands on Sam's shoulders. "and I've noticed a little" he pause as if thinking of a way to put it "'habit' of yours" dean said amusement in his voice.

He threw the paper work in Sam's lap "It's all there, every single time you looked at those 'pictures', now would you like to explain these Sammy?" dean whispered in the young employee's ear, Sam could feel the man smirk just above his ear making him shiver.

Sam looked down and blushed deeply at the pictures on his lap; most of them younger gay men being spanked or giving blowjobs, but in all of them they were getting punished.

Sam gulped making dean chuckle as he watched his Adam's apple bob "h-how did you get these?"Sam stuttered trying even out his heart rate.

"For someone who works in tech support you don't hide your files vary well" dean smirked "'punished_1' really Sammy? You couldn't think of anything more…" he chuckled picking up one of the pictures, of a young man giving a blowjob, deliberately rubbing Sam's crotch as he picked it up making him groan. "Creative?"

"So you like punishment games, right ?" dean questioned in a slightly harsher tone as he slowly circled Sam eyeing the bulge in his crotch "cause you know you've been a very bad boy Sammy" making Sam bite his lip to stifle a groan.

Dean bent down so he was face to face with Sam "What do you get off on verbal abuse too? God you're such a perv" he whispered sexually, leaning closer to Sam "now just sit back and take it like one" dean chuckled dryly before crashing his lips against Sam's, undoing the man's khaki pants.

Sam's eyes widened in surprise when he felt his manager's lips pushed against his, they were soft and warm, slightly comforting; he soon felt his eyes slip closed as pushed back into the kiss. Sam moaned deeply as a sly tongue slide past his lips, tangling with his own. Dean tasted sweet, kind of like apple pie, despite that awful tea he drank. Trying to deepen the kiss Sam wrapped his arms tightly around dean's neck.

Sam gasped as he felt his hair pulled tight "who said you could touch me, Wesson?" dean asked. His eye's stern as he questioned Sam.

Sam moaned "I-I just thought..." Sam tried to answer but was interrupted by another tight tug to his hair.

"You don't think! You follow orders, you got that?" dean snarled biting hard on his neck.

"Ahh! yes sir" Sam hissed, shivering as he felt blood drip from his neck.

"Good boy" Dean praised licking up the blood that had settled in the dip of Sam's collar bone.

Sam moaned as he felt the pleasure go straight to his dick. "Dean…" Sam moaned grabbing onto the man's shirt.

Sam whined when he felt dean move away to lean against the desk. "That's Mr. Smith you slut, now on your knees" dean smirked as he barked orders to the flustered man. Sam barely hesitated as he quickly jumped out of the chair, almost knocking it over it, to kneel in front of the dean. Sam blushed as he looked up waiting for his next order. "Now you're going to suck my dick, kinda like this kid" dean grinned, showing Sam the picture he had picked up earlier, making him blush.

Sam lifted his hand to undo dean's pants; shakily he undid the button, but was stopped before he got a chance to undo the zipper. He looked up at dean confused.

"Use your mouth Sammy" dean smirked, chuckling when he watched Sam gulp involuntary, but his chuckle turned into a groan when he felt a hot breath through his boxers. Sam pulled at dean's pants when he got the zipper down, but only enough to get to his underwear. Moving back up to the elastic of dean's boxers he made a quick glance up at dean, before he pulled the waist band into his mouth and tugged it down just below the base of his balls. Dean shivered when he felt hot breaths over his dick.

Sam tentatively kissed the head, before taking it into his mouth and sucking. Dean groaned feeling a sudden heat around his cock; he grabbed a hold of Sam's hair.

"Such a good little slut" dean breathed out. Sam moaned around dean's cock causing him to buck in the mouth he was fucking. "So good Sammy", dean moaned incoherently as he rocked into Sam's mouth harder. Sam sucked harder wanting to hear more praise.

"Close" dean groaned, only making Sam bob his head faster. "God Sammy" dean moaned as he came, pulling Sam off him. Dean smirked down at Sam, as he tried to calm his breathing.

"You know you look good covered in cum" He mused as he wiped some of his cum from Sam's cheek. "I bet it'll look even better coming out of your ass" dean smirked as he licked at his jizz covered thumb sexually. "Now over the desk"

Sam hesitated, he licked his lips nervously he could taste the cum on his lips, it tasted nice.

"You want a fucking invitation princess? Get your ass on my desk!" dean ordered impatiently.

Sam flinched at the rough tone in dean's voice.

"Yes sir" he obediently stood, without looking him in the eye. Sam laid his palms flat against the smooth surface of dean's desk. Sam groaned as his butt was rubbed through his pants.

"Mhh such a cute ass" dean purred as he pulled Sam's pants, and boxers, just below his ass. Sam groaned when he felt the cold office air on his dick.

"Dea-," Sam was interrupted by a sharp slap to his ass making him yelp in surprise.

"What was that Sammy? I didn't quite catch that" dean questioned feigning innocence.

"Nothing …m-Mr. Smith" Sam corrected himself earning another smack. Sam let out a choked moan.

"That what I thought" he huskily whispered running his hand along the taller man's rump. Dean ran his hand tantalizingly slow down the man's thigh to his front.

"Oh god…" Sam moaned bucking into the hand around his cock. Dean pumped slowly torturing the young worker. Sam bucked it to the sweet friction his manager's hands were causing.

"Ahh please..." Sam begged hoping dean was feeling generous. Deans motions stopped, squeezing the cock he held in his hands, causing Sam to whine in frustration.

"Please what Sammy? I won't know if you tell me" Sam could hear the amusement in den's voice.

"Fuck me please, Mr. Smith!" Sam sounded needy, urgent, and altogether whorish but fuck it he didn't care he just wanted release.

"Gladly" Dean smirked ear to ear. Spiting in his hand he shoved two of his fingers in without warning pumping in and out not giving him time to get used to the feeling, making Sam groan at the pain.

Sam's pained groans turned into delicious moans as he got over the pain. Dean scissored him a couple more times before deciding he was stretched enough, pulling out, and replaced them with something bigger rocking into his ass. Sam moaned feeling his manager's hard cock in his ass.

"So fucking good" dean groaned pumping in and out of the man below him it felt awesome. Sam's tight muscles around his cock felt like heaven and he knew he wouldn't last long. He reached for the man's dick pumping hard along with his thrusts.

"So close" Sam moaned bucking into the hand around his cock.

"Me too" dean quicken his pace ramming harder and harder into the taller let out a strangled cry as he came bucking to dean's hand, riding out his orgasm. Dean wasn't far behind after a few more thrusts he groaned and released into the man's hungry ass. After riding out his orgasm he collapsed onto the exhausted man under him.

After he caught his breath dean pulled out of Sam started to straighten himself. However it took longer for Sam, he got up on wobbly legs, like he hadn't walked in years wiping the cum from his face pulled up his pants. Dean sat back in his comfortable chair, looking serious.

"I trust this won't happen again, Wesson?" his eyes scanning the out of breath man.

"No s-sir" Sam said breathlessly.

"Good, now what do you to say" Sam blushed a deep red.

"Thank you, MR. Smith" dean smirked ear to ear.

"Good boy"

**A/N: god this one took forever to get out, but I got it done and I'm happy I did. ^_^**

**So R&R**

**Lots of love and smuts, the-devious-Y**


End file.
